Dinner for Two
by DoomedToBeACrazyFanGirlForever
Summary: Singe person dinners are so hard to find, so it's only logical for the frugal college student to find a dinner buddy. Phan. College AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea was born from this video: watch?v=gHp40mglGuY**

 **Dan basically mentions how hard it is to buy food for only one person in college; it's always for two. That made me think: if Dan and Phil went to college together, wouldn't it be cute if they became 'dinner buddies' of some sort? They eat together in order to save money and not waste food. :D**

 **For the sake of this AU, Dan and Phil don't really have an age gap. Sorry!**

* * *

People may think it's a bit weird to do your laundry at 10pm, but in college, things like don't even earn you a second glance. Good thing too, because Phil had never liked getting odd stares from strangers.

As Phil folded his last shirt, he gathered up his things and started walking back to his dorm room. Passing through the common area, he paused as he saw a boy hunched over a workbook on the couch, his pen tapping out a steady beat on his knee. Now, sights like this were also not uncommon, but something about the stranger captured Phil's attention. Setting his laundry bag down by the door, he made his way over to the man, flopping down on the couch next to him.

"Studying?" The question was unnecessary; it was pretty obvious that was exactly what the stranger was doing. But Phil had never been very good at conversation openers, so this would have to suffice.

"Yeah," the boy looked up, revealing tired looking brown eyes. "Well, I'm attempting to at least. My brain seems to have other plans though."

Phil chuckled. "I can relate. Some nights are just like that."

The stranger smiled, setting his book aside and facing Phil more. "Tonight is defiantly one of those nights. You are a very welcome distraction! What's your name by the way? I'm Dan." Dan stuck out his hand.

"Phil." Phil smiled as he shook the outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you, Phil. What brings you down here?" The brown eyed boy tilted his head slightly as he asked, managing to make himself look quite adorable.

"I was actually doing laundry and I stopped here on the way back to my room." Phil shrugged. "Nothing very interesting. What were you studying?"

Dan grimaced. "Law stuff. Not fun."

Phil's eyes widened a bit; he knew law was a hard major. "You're taking law? Wow."

"Yeah," Dan nodded. "It's not the most exciting career, but it pays well."

Their conversation was interrupted when a loud growl came from Dan's stomach. They both paused as Dan's expression grew mortified, an intense blush covering his cheeks.

Phil couldn't help but laugh at the blush. "Hungry?"

"Maybe a little bit." Dan said sheepishly, messing with his hair. "I haven't had dinner tonight, so it makes sense."

"What?" Phil blinked in surprise. "No wonder you're hungry. It's ten!"

"Oh wow, that late already? I didn't even notice."

Phil began to stand up. "Well I'll go so you can go get some food. I don't want to hold you up."

"No no, it's okay, I'm not…" Dan paused. "I don't really have anything to eat, so you're not really holding me up."

"Wait," Phil sat back down. "You don't have any food?"

Dan began to mess with his fringe again. "Yeah, I kinda lost my job last week, and I just ran out of money this morning. I'm starting a new job on Monday though, so I'll be covered soon."

"Oh, that's terrible!" Phil wouldn't admit it, but he had a pretty strong motherly instinct for a guy. He hated the thought of Dan going hungry, so it didn't take him long to think of a solution. "I have an idea, why don't you come share dinner with me?"

Dan's blush returned, a bit fainter this time, but still there. "I couldn't ask that of you. I can always get something from my roommate; I don't need to impose upon you."

Phil shook his head. "No, it would actually work perfectly! It's almost impossible to buy food and sauces for one person; it's always for two people. So when I'm cooking I always end up throwing half a jar of sauce away. You'd actually be helping me."

Dan laughed. "Fair point. What about your roommate though, you could always share with him, right?"

Phil chuckled. "My roommate actually just dropped out actually, so I'm the only one in my room. I have no one to share my food with except you, so come on! Let's have dinner."

Phil stood up, allowing for no more excuses. Grabbing his laundry, Phil walked over to the stairs, holding the door open for Dan.

"I'm only on the second level, so we don't have to go far."

Dan nodded before a thoughtful look overcame his face. "Are you sure I'm not imposing? I really don't want to be a bother."

"Positive." Phil smiled as they reached the second level. Fishing for his key, Phil opened the door to his room and led Dan in and dropped his laundry on the bottom bunk.

"Sorry for the mess." Phil's apology made Dan laugh.

"What dorm room isn't messy? There's nothing to apologize for. Plus, your room is still relatively clean." Dan had a point. Besides the desk covered in papers, there was only a small pile in the corner next to a backpack. The room was pretty clean.

"I guess." Phil shrugged. "Anyway, let me make something really quick. I don't necessarily have anywhere to sit, so go ahead and sit on my bed."

As Dan sat down, Phil made his way to the mini-fridge. "Does Chinese food sound good?" He held up a frozen meal package.

"Yeah! I love Chinese!"

"Great." Phil smiled at Dan before ripping open the package and putting it in the microwave, setting the timer for three minutes.

Leaning against the counter, Phil spoke again as he waited for their dinner. "So, to continue our conversation from earlier, you study law?"

"Yeah." Dan nodded.

"You don't seem to like it that much." The statement was more of a question, and soon enough it was answered.

"I don't like it. It's pretty boring and tough, and it's not really my type of thing. It pays really well though, so I'm gonna stick with it." Dan was messing with his hair again, a habit Phil had noticed.

"That sounds kind of sad; not enjoying your future career."

"Yeah, I just plan on having some really fun hobbies to make it worth it." Dan shrugged.

"What are your hobbies?" Phil pulled out some paper plates as the microwave beeped.

"Cooking, reading…" Dan shrugged. "I hope to one day travel the world, once I have money I mean."

"That's cool." Phil beamed. "I'd love to travel too. There are so many cool places to visit!"

Dan nodded vigorously. "Agreed. There are so many things to see and so many cultures to learn about." He scooted over on the bed as Phil handed him the steaming food and a fork. "If you could choose one place, where would you want to travel?"

Phil sat down next to Dan. "Oh, that's a tough question. I'd probably have to say Japan though."

Dan grinned. "Really? That's where I'd want to go too! I love Japanese culture."

"Same." Phil smiled as well. "Do you like anime?"

"Of course!" Dan laughed. "Do you?"

And with that, the two boys launched into an excited conversation, their interest never dying. Phil may have been bad with conversation (Dan was too, really) but their shared interests allowed them to chat for hours. However, three hours into their discussion, Dan looked at the clock.

"Shit, it's already one 'o clock!" Dan stood up and stretched. "I really should go."

Phil stood as well. "Yeah, sorry for making you break curfew. You should be fine though."

Dan grimaced. "Oh yeah, curfew. I hope the RA doesn't catch me out and yell at me. I still haven't met him yet."

Phil laughed. "I'm actually the RA, and no worries, I won't get you in trouble."

"Really?" Dan laughed as well. "Well it's good to meet you finally!"

"Good to meet you too." Phil chuckled. "But you should go back to your dorm and try to get some sleep. You don't want to fall asleep in one of your boring law classes tomorrow."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Dan made his way to the door. "Thanks for sharing dinner with me. I had a great time."

"Me too." Phil smiled. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah. I'll see you around."

And with that, Dan made his way back to his room, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

It was a week later, and Phil still hadn't seen Dan again. He knew Dan was probably just busy studying, but Phil still couldn't help but miss him a bit. He had just finished his English class and was now heading back to his room to finish a bit of homework, but as he approached his dorm door, he noticed a plastic shopping bag sitting in front of his room. Dropping his stuff inside, Phil picked up the bag to see what was inside. Reaching in, Phil was a bit bewildered to find three Chinese dinner packages, before he noticed a note.

 _Thanks again for dinner._

 _– D_

Phil laughed. Dan didn't need to repay him for dinner that night, but the gesture was still adorable. Flipping the note over, he was surprised to see a number scribbled on the back. _His phone number._ Closing the door, Phil put the dinners in his fridge before looking at the clock.

5:47. A good time for an early dinner.

Pulling out his phone, Phil typed in the number with a smile. Typing out a message, he pressed send before picking up a book he had to read for class, his phone right next to him awaiting a response.

 _Dan –_

 _The least you can do is come share these dinners with me._

 _– P_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I decided to continue this! Yay! Anyway, I just want to make it clear, that yes, Phil still is a YouTuber in this. They're both pretty much the same people, except Dan's YouTube start is a bit delayed. (Plus the whole "no age difference" thing) So yeah, there will obviously be some things that do not line up canonically, but that's understandable for an AU, right? Just wanted to make sure. :D**

 **I will be updating weekly.**

* * *

Phil was setting up his camera when he heard a knock on his dorm door. Putting his video on hold, he made his way over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Phil!" Phil was met with Dan's smiling face.

"Dan! Hello!" Phil smiled, mildly surprised.

"I got your text yesterday night, but I was actually taking some late night classes. Sorry I didn't text back." Dan held up his phone in example.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm assuming you're here taking up the offer?" Phil smiled. It was about 6:30, a perfect time for dinner.

"Yeah actually." Dan smiled hesitantly. "I probably should have texted you first, eh?" He smiled awkwardly. "I kind of suck at texting people back. I always forget."

Phil laughed. "No worries. I'm free. Come in!" Stepping aside, Phil let Dan in, both of them walking over to Phil's bed. "Does Chinese sound good?" Phil smirked, referencing the dinner's Dan had left on his doorstep.

Dan laughed. "Chinese sounds great."

Phil grinned and grabbed one of the boxes from the fridge. Setting it in the microwave, he turned back to Dan. "You know, you didn't need to pay me back. Plus, you kind of overpaid by six." Phil gestured to the fridge, where six more boxes of microwavable Chinese dinners were being kept.

Dan just grinned. "Well your company was worth far more than that." He said with a wink.

Phil giggled. "Don't lie, we both know you just wanted an excuse to invite yourself back for a delicious dinner."

"True." Dan shrugged with a snicker.

Taking the now-ready food out of the microwave, Phil separated it the same way he did when they first met. Handing a plate to Dan, Phil hopped on the bed next to him, sitting cross-legged and setting his plate in his lap.

"Oh, that reminds me," Dan smiled as he took the food from Phil. "I brought some Malteesers for dessert." He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a rather large box of the malted chocolates.

"Yum, thanks!" Phil smiled, the tip of his tongue sticking out between his teeth.

"Yum is right! Malteesers are my favorite thing in the world." Dan shook the box and moaned comically.

"Really? You like them even more than me?" Phil smirked as Dan laughed. He enjoyed how they had both fallen into flirtatious banter, even though it didn't mean anything. It made him feel comfortable.

"Ooh, tough competition, we'll just have to see, won't we?" Dan smirked. "Though I will say, Malteesers do a really good job of pleasuring my mouth." He said the last part with a suggestive lilt to his voice, as if the words themselves weren't enough to get his point enough.

Phil just laughed. "Probably the only thing that's willing to do that, too."

"Hey!" Dan pouted with a laugh. "Ouch."

They quickly fell into a comfortable conversation, talking of all sorts of things: Grades, games, anime, food, and pretty much anything else that would be on a college boy's mind. When the conversation finally stilled for a moment, Dan nodded at the camera that was still set up next to Phil's bed.

"What's the camera for?" Dan asked curiously as he popped a Malteeser in his mouth.

"Oh, the camera?" Phil glanced at the device. He had honestly forgotten all about the video he had been planning to film. "I was actually going to make a video before you showed up."

"Really? What for?" Dan grabbed another sweet.

Phil chuckled. "I uh, I actually have a YouTube channel, so I make videos about my life and upload them there."

"Really? Cool!" Dan grinned.

"You think?" Phil tilted his head to the side. "Most people just find it odd."

Dan shrugged. "Yeah, it's cool. I've always been interested in YouTube, it's really cool how so many people can produce and post creative things on there for everyone to see."

"That's why I like it." Phil grinned. "It's a great creative outlet. A fun hobby."

Dan nodded, reaching into the box of Malteesers again, only to find it empty. Crushing the box, he tossed it into Phil's trashcan. "Well, I better let you make your video then, huh?" He stood up and stretched, his shirt hiking up slightly, highlighting his low-riding jeans.

"I see how it is; you're just leaving because the food's gone." Phil stood with a laugh.

"Pretty much." Dan sniggered. "Though I was also using you to procrastinate on a ten page law report, so I feel like I should probably go work now too."

Phil laughed, his whole face scrunching up in amusement. "Yeah, that would be the logical thing to do. You want to come by for dinner again tomorrow?"

Dan nodded. "Sounds good to me! Good luck with your video!"

"Good luck with your report! I feel like you might need a bit more luck with that then I need with my video." He laughed.

"Ugh, true." Dan scowled. "Well, I'll see you later. Back to the depressing world of law!"

"Bye Dan! See you tomorrow!"

And with that, Dan left to complete his report, leaving Phil to make his video. Sitting in front of the camera, he synced it and fixed his hair before turning it on. As the red started to blink, he hopped back onto his bed, waving.

"Hey guys!"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been weeks now, that Dan and Phil had been having dinner together. It had become a routine, actually. Dan would arrive at six thirty on the dot, and Phil would already have dinner in the microwave. It turned out that they both had the same taste in food, so Phil didn't even have to ask Dan what he wanted anymore. Dan would occasionally bring some dinners as well, even though Phil insisted that he didn't need to pay him back. That never did anything to stop Dan, he was equally insistent on not eating all of Phil's food for free.

But it was today, the fourth day of the third week, that Phil finally decided to pop the question.

Not _that_ question, calm down.

No, Phil was going to ask Dan the question that had been lurking in the back of his mind since they first met.

"Dan, can I ask you something?" Phil was sitting cross legged on his bed across from Dan, who mirrored his position.

"Sure!" Dan smiled, taking another bite of his fajita.

"If you hate law so much, why did you decide to dedicate your life to it?" Phil tilted his head to the side slightly. "And don't just say for the money," he added quickly, "you and I both know there are other well-paying careers out there that you could have chosen."

Dan sighed; setting down his fork and leaning back to rest on his hands. "Truthfully? I chose it because I knew my parents would be proud. I mean—" he quickly corrected, "not that they wouldn't be proud of anything else I did. I just wanted to impress them I guess."

Phil nodded silently, waiting for Dan to continue.

"It was logical, really. I knew I wasn't going to ever make it at what I wanted to do, so I might as well go for the money and find some fun hobbies. And since I'm not the best at science and maths, I thought that a lawyer was a better choice than a doctor or something."

"What was it that you wanted to do?" Leave it to Phil to pick up on the one thing Dan didn't want to talk about.

"Nothing, it's silly." Dan shook his head as if it would somehow shake the topic onto something different.

"Tell me!" Phil whined, pouting.

Dan huffed a little, breaking eye contact and looking at his hands. "It's embarrassing."

"Do you really think I'd tease you?" Phil smiled reassuringly. "I don't think I could if I wanted to! You know enough weird things about me to have a lot of leverage when it comes to teasing."

Dan chuckled. "Fine, I'll tell you." Looking away, he fiddled with his hair. "I wanted to be an actor."

"Really?" Phil sounded dubious.

"I know, it's stupid." Dan quickly tried to shrug it off.

"No, it's not," Phil interjected. "I was just surprised that you thought that was embarrassing! I think wanting to be an actor is super amazing." Phil was smiling at the still-bashful Dan. "But why do you think it's silly?" Phil set his now empty plate to the side and rested his elbows on his knees and supporting his head with his hands.

Dan shrugged a little. "Because you can't make money off of it, I guess."

"Sure you can!" Phil tried to encourage his friend. "Look at all the celebrities out there; they make a lot of money! Even the small ones, the ones that aren't in that many movies. They still earn quite a bit!"

"Not really though." Dan shook his head. "You have to be really good to get a part in a movie that actually ears you money." He continued to mess with his hair. "And, you know, with me being me, it's pretty obvious to see that I'm never going to be good enough to earn a living off of acting."

"What do you mean?"

Dan shot Phil a surprised and somewhat skeptical look. "Have you met me?" The question was rhetorical and Dan didn't elaborate any further. Throwing his paper plate in the trash, he started towards the door. "I have some homework to do. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Phil nodded, "see you tomorrow."

* * *

Lying in bed that night, Phil couldn't help but think back to the conversation he had with Dan. If it hadn't been clear to him before, with all the self-depreciatory jokes and sarcasm, it was clear to him now: Dan's self-esteem was lower than his trousers (and, Phil had noticed, Dan's trousers were quite low.) He hated the thought that Dan didn't think he was talented or interesting, because he really was. Phil also hated the thought that Dan might end up graduating college and hate his job, subsequently making his life a lot less enjoyable than it deserved to be.

His dad used to always tell his as a kid that he should follow his dreams and do what he wanted. Because, he said, there's always a chance you'll fail at something, so why not try at the thing you like and succeed, instead of trying so do something you hate and end up failing anyway.

So Phil took it upon himself to help Dan start doing the things he loved. He wanted to see more of the happy little Dan who would pop into his room and eat dinner with him, who would chat with him excitedly about anime and music. He wanted to see the spark in Dan's eyes, and he didn't want to see that spark die anymore, whenever the mention of law came up.

So Phil started planning.


	4. Chapter 4

**A** **/N: Phil's a smaller youtuber in the fic for reasons okay yes bye**

* * *

"Dan, I have a proposition to make."

Dan looked up from his food, cocking an eyebrow at the man before him. "Yeah?"

"I want you to do a YouTube video with me."

That announcement caused Dan to choke on his food a bit. With a careful cough, he cleared his throat and looked incredulously at Phil. "Do a YouTube video with you? But you have like, almost 500,000 subscribers! How do you expect me to talk to 500,000 random people?"

Phil laughed. "It's not like you'll actually be talking to each one of them, you'll only be looking at my camera." He paused. "Wait, how do you know how many subscribers I have?"

Dan blushed, looking away and fiddling with his hair. "I kind of started watching your videos after you mentioned you did YouTube."

"Oh, really?" Now Phil was blushing. "Well, that's embarrassing. Now you know all the weird things about me and all my awkward stories."

"It's not like you didn't tell me about all of those already," Dan smirked, nudging the blushing boy. "Though I have to say, it was nice to hear you sing my praises in that video about you making a 'New Friend'."

Phil was blushing furiously red now, his pale skin doing nothing to hide the self-conscious pigment. "Oh shut up, I was just excited about meeting you."

Dan laughed. "I could tell."

Phil sat in sheepish silence or a moment before getting back on track. "So about the video. We wouldn't have to do anything major, just a short friend-tag or something. All you'd have to do is sit there and answer questions with me. Nothing too hard!"

Dan shrugged. "I guess I could try it. When do you want to make it?"

Phil grinned at his victory. "How does this Tuesday sound?"

* * *

So Phil ended up asking his fans for some questions instead, because all of the friend-tags were either really lame, or really 'more-than-friends' tags.

"Okay, so what do I do?" Dan asked, sitting on Phil's bed as Phil set up the camera. He had come an hour before their normally scheduled dinner in order to make the video with Phil.

"Not much, really. All you have to do is introduce yourself and answer questions. Be yourself. Act normal and natural and relaxed. If there's any awkward silence, I can always edit it out, so it doesn't matter if you mess up or anything."

"Okay, I guess. Tell me if I do anything wrong." Dan began fixing his hair when he saw his face appear on Phil's monitor next to the camera.

"You won't!" Phil smiled, flopping down next to Dan. "Are you ready?" He asked as he quickly fixed his hair as well.

"As I'll ever be." Dan put on a small smile as Phil hit record.

"Hello guys!" Phil grinned at the camera. "So, in one of my previous videos, I mentioned that I have made a new friend here at uni. Well, guess who's here?" Phil gestured towards Dan. "Say hi Dan!"

"Hello internet." Dan waved a little, smiling shyly.

Phil clapped his hands together. "So," he grinned, "I asked you guys to send me a bunch of questions on twitter with the hashtag 'Ask Dan and Phil', so why don't we answer some of those?

"The first one is for you Dan. From Anahita H., 'Dan! What's your favorite band?'" Phil grinned. "Good question!"

Dan smiled a bit wider. "Oh, that one's easy. Muse."

Phil nodded at the camera with a chuckle. "Same as me! Anyway, onto the next question."

Falling into a rhythm, they made their way through the questions they got, pausing between each one to pick out the next. Phil's comfortable demeanor eventually eased Dan's nervousness, and soon enough, he forgot the camera was even there.

By the time they had finished filming, they had about an hour of footage. Truthfully, Phil really didn't need that much footage to make his video, but he had been having too much fun to care. He'd have to do a bit more editing than usual, but he didn't mind.

"So, how about dinner? I'm starved." Dan flopped back on Phil's small bed dramatically, wiping his forehead with faux exhaustion. "Making videos is hard."

Phil laughed. "It's not that hard! You're just a wimp." He jabbed at Dan's exposed ribs, eliciting a shrill screech of laughter from the boy.

"Hey! No tickling!" Dan sat up with a smile, warily guarding his ribs.

Phil just smiled, the tip of his tongue sticking out between his teeth. "Dork."

"Twat."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, Phil's smirk met with Dan's exaggerated glare. Eventually, they burst into giggles, Phil sliding off the bed in the process. Picking himself up, he made his way over to the mini fridge to pick out their dinner, still chuckling slightly.

"Shit." Phil's laughter stopped as he looked inside the fridge.

"What?" Dan looked at his friend, mildly alarmed. Phil didn't curse very often.

"I forgot to get more of the dinners. I knew I was forgetting something!" Phil groaned and shut the fridge, faces palming with a sign of annoyance. "I was so excited to do the video that I forgot to run to the store!"

"Well, that's a problem." Dan chuckled slightly before walking over to Phil and pulling him to his feet. "We'll just have to go out for dinner tonight then."

"Go out for dinner?" Phil tilted his head to the side. "We could always go to the store and buy some dinners. That would be cheaper."

Dan waved his hand, moving slightly towards the door. "I know, but it would be nice to finally have something that wasn't boxed and frozen." He chuckled. "Not that I don't like microwaved Chinese."

Sensing Phil's hesitation, tried to reassure him. "Come on, it'll be my treat. We can even stop on the way back for some more frozen dinners. Let me just grab my wallet."

Phil followed Dan out the dorm door, grabbing his wallet out of instinct. "Are you sure? You don't have to pay for me."

Dan shook his head. "Nah, it's okay. I want to."

Phil trotted behind Dan as he led them to his dorm. "Okay then, thanks! Where do you want to go?"

"Umm," Dan tried to think of a place. "I'm not sure. We could get pizza," he proposed, before shooting himself down. "No, wait, that's too boring. We can get pizza anytime." Suddenly he stopped, taking out his dorm key. "Gimme a sec. Let me grab my wallet." Slipping inside the room, Phil made mental note of the dorm number. Room 312. He didn't know what he might need Dan's dorm number for, but he took note of it anyway.

Moments later, Dan emerged from the room, wallet in hand and a jacket around his waist.

"Oh, a jacket. I should have thought of that." Phil mentally kicked himself.

"Want to run back and grab one?" Dan motioned in the vague direction of Phil's dorm.

But Phil shook his head. "No, I think I'll be fine."

Dan just scoffed. "It's London. At night. And you're just wearing a tee-shirt. You're going to be cold." Shaking his head, he chuckled. "Hey, just borrow one of mine." Darting back into the dorm, Dan came out seconds later with another sweater. "You can thank me later."

Phil laughed. "Okay, okay, fine. But since you're buying me dinner and letting me borrow your stuff, I get to buy us ice cream afterwards."

Dan laughed. "Fine. But as for what to eat, I was thinking, what about sushi? I know a good place about a block or two away, so we wouldn't need to take the tube."

"Sounds great! Shall we go?" Phil smiled.

Dan smirked. "We shall."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: so yes I know this is a day late I am v sorry I promise I will always upload once a week just idk if it will always be on Tuesday.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to FrankandJoe3 because she is my muse and I promised her fluff so here it is uwu**

* * *

"I probably should have told you earlier, but I've never had sushi before…" Phil scratched the back of his neck nervously as they sat at their table.

"Really?" Dan looked up from his menu, blinking.

"Yeah. I mean, I love all things Japanese, so I'll probably love sushi too, right?" He laughed a bit.

"Hopefully!" Dan grinned excitedly before his expression morphed into a smirk. "So I guess you're losing your sushi virginity tonight."

Phil laughed, his face scrunching up. "I guess you could say that. Do you have any recommendations?"

"Oh, do I!" Dan grinned as he scanned the menu. "Can I order for you? I want you to try a bit of everything."

Phil nodded. "Get me all of your favorites."

"Will do!"

They sat there for a moment longer while Dan decided what they would eat, until eventually a waitress walked up.

"What can I get you tonight?" She said, an Irish lilt to her accent.

"Can we get the sushi sample platter to start?" Dan smiled.

"Sure. Anything to drink?"

"Just water for me." Dan tilted his head toward Phil in question. "Anything for you, Phil?"

"Could I get a bottle of sake, please?" Phil smiled up at the waitress.

"Of course. Will that be all?"

"Yup."

As the waitress walked away, Dan raised his eyebrow. "Alcohol? It's not even seven o' clock yet."

Phil chuckled. "I have a soft spot for sake. I can't resist it."

"Just as long as you don't try to get me drunk." Dan smirked.

Phil matched Dan's expression. "What if that was my plan all along?"

"There are easier ways to get into my pants, you know."

Phil blanched, his shocked expression soon dissolving into laughter. " _Dan_!" he chastised jokingly, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Just saying!" Dan threw his hands up in mock defense before he too fell into giggles.

Their friendly banter continued for another fifteen minutes or so, until the waitress returned with their food.

"Enjoy!" she smiled at them both, setting down Phil's sake as well.

Left alone with their sushi, Dan laughed at Phil's apprehensive expression. "Okay, first things first, let's get some soy sauce." Dan reached for the soy sauce bottle, pouring some into a little dish. He also mixed some with the wasabi that came with their meal; he loved wasabi. In moderation of course.

"Which one should I try first?" Phil snapped apart his wooden chopsticks, struggling to hold them in his hand correctly.

"Well, a lot of people like salmon sushi." Dan pointed towards a piece. "I'm not a huge fan of it myself, but you might like it."

Phil nodded, grabbing the piece with his chopsticks. His attempt was unsuccessful, however, as the sushi tumbled out of his grasp and landed back on the plate. He tried a few more times, much to Dan's amusement, before eventually giving up with a sigh. Using his fingers, he dipped it in the soy sauce, shooting Dan a glare. "Don't judge me." He pouted before tentatively popping it into his mouth. Chewing slowly, he nodded with a small smile. "It's good."

Dan grinned. "Good. You are now no longer a sushi virgin!"

Phil laughed with him, reaching for another piece. However, before he could grab it, Dan sipped him.

"Wait, you have some rice on your face." Dan reached over and wiped it off with his thumb.

"Oops!" Phil giggled, wiping his face with his napkin in case there was anything else.

Dan chuckled as well. "Oh goodness, we look like such a couple."

Phil laughed. "Are you worried people will think we're on a date?"

Dan shook his head. "Not really. Though that's kind of what it is, yeah?"

Phil tilted his head to the side before nodding in agreement. "Yeah, I guess so! A platonic date." He smiled at Dan before turning his attention back to the sushi. "So, what's this piece?" He pointed towards some sushi.

"That one's a California Roll. Don't know why they call it that though."

Phil laughed before sampling that piece as well, with similar results. Their dinner continued as such, with Dan pointing out what each piece was, and Phil sampling them all. Mixed with pleasant conversation, banter, and sake, it was easy to say that the evening was a blast. Eventually, they finished their food and payed the bill, walking over to the ice cream shop across the street.

"Don't forget, I'm paying." Phil nudged Dan in the ribs, his face flushed, partially from the nippy air, and partially because of his minor intoxication.

"Don't think that means I'm going to get something small." Dan laughed.

"By all means, get the biggest thing you want!" Phil laughed as well, the sound mixing nicely with Dan's.

After getting their ice cream (Dan got chocolate and Phil got cookie dough) they headed back to their dorms. With little persuasion, Phil convinced Dan to finish his ice cream in Phil's room.

"How about we watch a movie?" Phil suggested as they sat on his bed, his laptop in front of them.

"I'm more in a Buffy mood. Do you have Netflix?" Dan licked a drip of chocolate off his cone.

Phil snorted. "Is that even a question?"

"Not really."

Setting it up, they leaned back, arranging Phil' pillows until they were comfortable. Halfway through the episode, ice cream long gone, Phil leaned in closer to Dan, snuggling up against his chest.

"What's this?" Dan looked down at Phil's sleepy form.

"I get cuddly when I'm drunk." Phil shrugged slightly.

"I thought you said you were only tipsy?" Dan referenced a topic brought up in their dinner conversation.

"Same thing."

Snuggling further into Dan, Phil pulled his sweater arms over his cold hands. Taking his companion's cuddliness in stride, Dan wrapped one arm around him, and it wasn't long until the other made its way into Phil's hair, carding through the soft black strands.

Utterly comfortable, it wasn't long until Phil fell asleep, Buffy still playing in the background.

At least Dan was considerate enough to close the computer and take off Phil's glasses before falling asleep as well.


	6. Update: I am so so sorry

Hey guys, bad news. My parents rooted through my computer and found the fanfiction that I write, along with a lot of other things they hate (the read my chats and found out I'm pansexual.) so I have had all of my electronics taken away for god knows how long. It could be weeks, months, or even years. Things are not going well. So under these circumstances, I have no idea when or if I will be able to update my stories. I am so sorry guys. So so sorry. This is really hard for me too. So this is an official hiatus announcement. I have no idea how long. Please forgive me guys.

I promise I will continue these stories though, even if it takes me years to access fanfiction again.

I am really sorry. Please pray for me guys, I live in a really strict, homophobic household and I fear for my freedom. There is a high chance I may not get my computer back until I move out of the house. Keep me on your mind guys. I am so sorry.


End file.
